


Cafe Kisses

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [129]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Conversation and kisses outside of a café.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cafe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 24. _Just because._ I wrote another, just because I could. ❤

Harry and Draco were sat outside Fratelli’s Café when Harry leant over. He stole the smallest of kisses from Draco. 

“ _Gods_ , Potter,” Draco laughed. “You’re affectionate today!”

“As I am everyday,” Harry replied, taking a delicate sip of his coffee “Are you complaining?”

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow. “Absolutely not,” he said quickly. “But I was hoping for a repeat performance, Potter. Whatever did I do to deserve it?”

“Nothing so very different to usual,” Harry explained, cupping Draco’s jaw and moving close to the other wizard’s lips. “I kissed you just because I could. I happen to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
